bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tinni
Virtual Dub Gif Capturing? Hey, Tinni! I know you are offline at the moment, but once you get on, can you give me a tutorial on the method of creating GIFs via Virtual Dub? I am only asking because I wish to create several of them, which I hope will get used on this site, and since you are proficient in the art of GIF-making, you could probably be able to help me create a GIF of my own. Thanks, 09:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) With the GIF-making, is there an alternative program to create them, because VirtualDub does not accept the AVI version of Episode 319, in which Inaba releases his Shikai. Any possible ways to help me get past this problem? 11:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Gif Quality? Hello Tinni, I know you're inactive at the moment, but I was wondering if you knew why my gifs come out with very low quality. Here's an example of one of my gifs. I used the video here to make it, all I did was used an online downloader and downloaded it in AVI format. I noticed your gifs always come out with extremely good quality and I was wondering if my gifs come out bad because of the videos I use or because i'm not creating the gifs right. In addition I noticed on your blog post you said that I could create gifs manually. How exactly do I do that with Virtual Dub. Thanks for your time. Thanks for your help ^_^ !! Image Re-uploads So you know, there is a problem with wikia's image servers specifically with image reuploads. They are not breaking the cache, meaning the new one doesn't appear. That is why your gifs won't reupload properly. Always best to report it to though so they know the specifics of the individual problems.-- UNMASKED Databook Thanks, downloading now. This is going to be a lively few weeks from the looks of it. 21:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Tinni, when more scans come, would you mind posting them?-- Anything you can do will be a huge help :)-- Resignation Hey Tinni! Sorry to hear about your resignation on the wiki! I hope you will able to contribute to the wiki whenever you can, and I wish you good luck in whatever the future holds for you! Thanks, 22:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I am so sorry to hear about your resignation. I would like to help in any way possible. I could help continue the chronology project for you, if you would like, considering that some dates and details will need to be added after we get some confirmations about Unmasked. Good Luck! --Lemursrule (talk) 22:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Resignation Awk, that's sad but I completely understand!! Now that I'm recovering and getting my life on track it's so hard juggling things!! Real Life take precedence obviously but you're a very valued member!! Hope you can drop in whenever you can, your presence will be missed when you're inactive!! Good luck in life!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Resignation I'm sorry hear that, but I understand nonetheless. I and everyone here thank you for your contributions to the Wiki. Take care of yourself, and I wish you the best of luck. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Fully understand why, but it is a shame. You have been one of the driving forces behind this wiki and played a huge role in making it what it is today. Thanks for everything you have done and I'm glad to hear that you will still be around, even if it is in a somewhat limited role. 10:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I Heard You're Leaving... Oh well, I suppose. It was nice knowing you, Tinni. Good luck in whatever you do. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 23:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Gifs Hey I was wondering could you possibly make 2 gifs with Komamura, 1 with him taking out the shikai and the other when he takes out the bankai. Thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 01:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Is there any chance tha you can do some Gifs for the Mod souls powers as well?? I you don't mind that is, I know you're very busy!! Hope you're ok!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] Bleach:User talk:SunXia|(Chat)]] 10:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :As per the above post, I would also like a GIF to be created for the Mod Souls, preferably Kurōdo, who has next to no images on his article (by the time you check though, I will have completed the plot summary). Just to help you out, the episode I am looking for with Kurōdo's ability is around 67-69. My best bet would be Death Game! The Missing Classmate, when Kurōdo transforms from Sado. Hope you can fulfill my request. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW''']] Talk 08:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Honey <3 I <3 You! Fahuem (talk) 14:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I made you cupcakes btw. o wo <3 JUST 4 U Fahuem (talk) 14:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It's fine :) I'm slowly making character pages for other teams and players, too. I just want to catch up with the Manga translation so far and then I'll help with raws. The latest few volumes don't have any tables in, from the volumes I have but I plan on buying the rest so if there are and they aren't scanned in by someone yet, I'll provide raws. Vote for Feb 2012 Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th January, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 16:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Chronology Project Hello Tinni! Since I'm pretty sure we never met before, let me introduce myself briefly; my username is Glass Heart. I know, judging from the message at the top, that you are currently inactive. Although there is no current date as to when you plan to be active again, and because you're probably more able to respond to this, since you're the head of this project I was wondering if maybe I can help out with the Bleach timeline, specifically the historical and anime-only sections? I think they can use some help here. :I'll be more than happy to help contributing. I also received a similar reply on the matter by Salubri and all looks good. Btw, thanks for responding I do appreciate it! Hey!! I know you're busy and mostly won't be floating about but nice to see you are well enough to type which is better news than no news!! Miss you around here!!